digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Digimon Heroes Profile
Profiles by gender pronoun ;Male *Aegiochusmon *Aegiochusmon Blue *Aegiochusmon Dark *Aegiochusmon Green *Aegiochusmon Holy *Aegiomon *Aegisdramon *Aerovdramon *Agumon *Agumon (2006 anime) *Airdramon *Akatorimon *Aldamon *Alphamon *Alraumon *Ancientgarurumon *Ancientirismon *Ancientsphinkmon *Ancienttroiamon *Ancientvolcamon *Andiramon *Andromon *Angemon *Ankylomon *Anomalocarimon *Anubimon *Apoclymon *Apollomon *Aquilamon *Arbormon *Arkadimon (adult) *Arkadimon (child) *Arkadimon (perfect) *Arkadimon (Ultimate) *Armagemon *Arresterdramon *Assaultmon *Astamon *Asuramon *Atlurkabuterimon *Avengekidmon *Baalmon *Bacchusmon *Bagramon *Baihumon *Bakemon *Bakumon *Bancholeomon *Barbamon *Bearmon *Beelzebumon *Belialvamdemon *Belphemon: Ragemode *Belphemon: Sleepmode *Beowolfmon *Betamon *Bigmamemon *Birdramon *Bishopchessmon *Blackgabumon *Blackgaogamon *Blackgarurumon *Blackmachgaogamon *Blackmegalogrowmon *Blackmetalgarurumon *Blackseraphimon *Blackwargreymon *Blackweregarurumon *Bladekuwagamon *Blastmon *Blimpmon *Blitzmon *Blossomon *Bluemeramon *Bolgmon *Boltmon *Boogiemon *Breakdramon *Calmaramon *Candmon *Cannondramon *Captainhookmon *Ceresmon *Ceresmon Medium *Centalmon *Cerberumon *Chackmon *Chaosdramon *Chaosmon *Cherubimon (evil) *Cherubimon (good) *Chimairamon *Cho Hakkaimon *Chrysalimon *Clockmon *Cockatrimon *Coelamon *Coredramon (Blue) *Coronamon *Craniummon *Crescemon *Cutemon *Cyberdramon *Cyberdramon2010 *Daipenmon *Darcmon *Darkknightmon *Darklizamon *Darksuperstarmon *Darktyranomon *Death-X-Dorugamon *Death-X-Doruguremon *Deathmeramon *Deathmon *Deckerdramon *Deltamon *Demon *Deramon *Devidramon *Devimon *Devitamamon *Diablomon *Dianamon *Diatrymon *Digitamamon *Digmon *Dinobeemon *Dinohumon *Dinorexmon *Dinotigermon *Dobermon *Dogmon *Dorbickmon *Dorugamon *Dorugoramon *Doruguremon *Dorumon *Doumon *Dracomon *Dracumon *Drimogemon *Duftmon *Duftmon: Leopardmode *Dukemon *Dukemon: Crimsonmode *Duskmon *Dynasmon *Ebidramon *Eldoradimon *Elecmon *Etemon *Evilmon *Examon *Falcomon (2006 anime) *Fangmon *Fantomon *Firamon *Fladramon *Flarelizamon *Flaremon *FlaWizarmon *Floramon *Flymon *Fugamon *Fujinmon *Funbeemon *Gabumon *Gaioumon *Gankoomon *Gaogamon *Gaomon *Gargomon *Gargomon (Gargoylemon) *Garudamon *Garummon *Garurumon *Gazimon *Gekomon *Geogreymon *Geremon *Gesomon *Gigaseadramon *Ginkakumon *Ginryumon *Giromon *Gizmon: Attacker *Gizmon: Prototype *Gizumon: X-Terminator *Goburimon *Goddramon *Gokuwmon *Goldnumemon *Gomamon *Gottsumon *Grademon *Granddracumon *Grandgeneramon *Grandlocomon *Grankuwagamon *Grappuleomon *Greymon *Griffomon *Grottemon *Groundramon *Growmon *Gryzmon *Guardromon *Guilmon *Gulfmon *Hagurumon *Hangyomon *Hanumon *Harpymon *Hawkmon *Heraklekabuterimon *Hippogriffomon *Hisyaryumon *Holyangemon *Holsmon *Holydramon *Hououmon *Huanglongmon *Hyougamon *Igamon *Ikkakumon *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Impmon *Indaramon *Infermon *Jewelbeemon *Jijimon *Jupitermon *Jupitermon: Wrath Mode *Justimon *Jyagamon *Jyureimon *Kabuterimon *Kaisergreymon *Kaiserleomon *Kamemon *Kangarumon *Karatenmon *Keramon *Kingchessmon *Kingetemon *Kiwimon *Knightmon *Knightchessmon *Koemon *Kokabuterimon *Kokuwamon *Kotemon *Kudamon *Kuwagamon *Kuzuhamon *Kyubimon *Kyukimon *Labramon *Lalamon *Lampmon *Lekismon *Leomon *Leviamon *Liamon *Lighdramon *Lilamon *Lilimon *Locomon *Lopmon *Lordknightmon *Lucemon *Lucemon Falldownmode *Lucemon Larva *Lucemon Satanmode *Lunamon *Lynxmon *Machgaogamon *Madleomon *Magnagarurumon *Magnakidmon *Magnamon *Majiramon *Makuramon *Mametyramon *Mammon *Manbomon *Mantaraymon *Marinangemon *Marindevimon *Marsmon *Mastertyranomon *Matadrmon *Mechanorimon *Megadramon *Megalogrowmon *Megaseadramon *Megidramon *Mephismon *Meramon *Mercuremon *Mercurymon *Metaletemon *Metalfantomon *Metalgarurumon *Metalgreymon *Metalgreymon (Virus) *Metalgreymon (2010 anime) *Metallifekuwagamon *Metalmamemon *Metalpiranimon *Metalseadramon *Metaltyranomon *Mihiramon *Mikemon *Millenniumon *Minotaurmon *Miragegaogamon *Monochromon *Monzaemon *Moosemon *Muchomon *Mugendramon *Mummymon *Murmusmon *Musyamon *Nanomon *Nefertimon *Neptunemon *Neodevimon *Neovamdemon *Numemon *Octmon *Ofanimon Falldownmode *Olegmon *Omegamon *Omegamon Zwart *Omegashoutmon *Omekamon *Opossummon *Orgemon *Ornismon *Orochimon *Oukuwamon *Paildramon *Pajiramon *Palmon *Pandamon *Panjyamon *Parasimon *Parrotmon *Patamon *Paunchessmon *Peckmon *Pegasmon *Petermon *Pharaohmon *Phascomon *Phelesmon *Picklemon *Picodevimon *Piemon *Pinochimon *Piyomon *Platinum Numemon *Plesiomon *Plotmon *Plutomon *Porcupamon *Pukumon *Pumpmon *Qinglongmon *Quetzalmon *Raijinmon *Ranamon *Rapidmon *Rapidmon (Armor) *Raptordramon *Raremon *Ravmon *Ravmon Burstmode *Redvegimon *Renamon *Reppamon *Revolmon *Rinkmon *Rizegreymon *Rookchessmon *Rukamon *Rusttyranomon *Saberdramon *Saberleomon *Sabmarimon *Sagittarimon *Sagomon *Saintgargomon *Sakuyamon *Sakuyamon (Miko) *Sandiramon *Sangloupmon *Sanzomon *Scorpiomon *Seadramon *Seahomon *Seraphimon *Sethmon *Shellmon *Shakamon *Shakkoumon *Shinegreymon *Shinegreymon Burstmode *Shoutmon DX *Shoutmon x3GM *Shoutmon x5 *Siesamon *Silphymon *Sirenmon *Skullbaluchimon *Skullgreymon *Skullknightmon *Skullsatamon *Slashangemon *Slayerdramon *Sleipmon *Snimon *Solarmon *Soulmon *Spadamon *Spinomon *Starmon *Stegomon *Stingmon *Strikedramon *Sunflowmon *Superstarmon *Surfimon *Susanoomon *Swimmon *Tactimon *Tailmon *Tankdramon *Tankmon *Taomon *Targetmon *Tentomon *Terriermon *Thunderballmon *Thunderbirmon *Tinkermon *Tigervespamon *Titamon *Togemon *Tonosamagekomon *Tonosamamamemon *Tortamon *Toyagumon *Troopmon *Turuiemon *Tukaimon *Tuwarmon *Tyilinmon *Tyranomon *Tyrantkabuterimon *Tyumon *Ulforcevdramon *Ultimatebrakimon *Unimon *V-dramon *V-mon *Vademon *Vajramon *Valdurmon *Valvemon *Vamdemon *Vegimon *Venomvamdemon *Venusmon *Victorygreymon *Vikaralamon *Vikemon *Volcamon *Volcdramon *Wargreymon *Warumonzaemon *Waruseadramon *Waspmon *Wendimon *Weregarurumon *Whamon *Wingdramon *Wisemon *Witchmon *Wizarmon *Wolfmon *Woodmon *Wormmon *Xuanwumon *XV-mon *Yaksamon *Yanmamon *Yatagaramon *Youkomon *Yukiagumon *Yukidarumon *Z'd Garurumon *Zanbamon *Zekegreymon *Zhuqiaomon *Zudomon ;Female *Angewomon *Archnemon *Bastemon *Bellestarmon *Fairimon *Junomon *Kinkakumon *Ladydevimon *Lilithmon *Lotusmon *Mermaimon *Mervamon *Minervamon *Ofanimon *Queenchessmon *Rosemon *Rosemon Burstmode *Shutumon *Sistermon Blanc *Sistermon Noir ;None *Agumon Hakase *Babamon *Cerberumon Werewolfmode *Clavisangemon *Commandramon *Darkdramon *Ex-tyranomon *Gokumon *Gorimon *Highandromon *Insekimon *Karatukinumemon *Kougamon *Liollmon *Loaderliomon *Mistymon *Raidenmon *Sealsdramon *Shoutmon x4B *Shoutmon x7 *Skullmammon *Suijinmon *Tobucatmon *Valkyrimon *Yggdrasil 7D6 Stuff that I noticed off hand: *Sakuyamon is referred to as male despite the fact that miko are female (if I recall correctly?) *Ofanimon is referred to as female but Falldown Mode is male. Lanate (talk) 03:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, when you list them like that, there's definitely some unfortunate implications. :It's especially weird for characters like Yggdrasill, who are portrayed as robotic. The translation consistency is all over the place for these. 23:21, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::You mean "male is default" implications, right? Or are you referring to a different implication? ::Anyway, maybe we should tell this to The Mary Sue. Who knows we can call Bandai's attention. 02:41, July 12, 2015 (UTC)/23:40, July 7, 2015 (Brasília) :::That implication, yeah. I don't think we need to, like, sign a petition or anything, I just thought it was kinda weird. 03:09, July 12, 2015 (UTC)